


cat cafe

by cldstrf



Series: in which cindy meets stella [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blind Date, Cat Cafe, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Social drinking, Stella is Lunafreya's twin sister, Stella is Queen of Tenebrae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: lunafreya had promised this would be a good idea. cindy can only hope that it would be.in which stella and cindy meet on a blind date, fall in love, and adopt a cat together :)
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Stella Nox Fleuret
Series: in which cindy meets stella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988764
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_ It’ll be fine, Cindy. I think you’ll get along well. Just be cool!  _ Easy for her to say.

Looking up to the building before her, she puffs out her chest, trying to gather up the courage to step inside. Blind dates weren’t exactly her thing. But Lunafreya rarely strays her wrong, and she had no reason to not believe her in her reasonings for this. It didn’t necessarily have to be romantic. She could definitely go for a new friend.

As she steps inside, the smell of coffee is overwhelming for only a second before she adjusts, examining the cafe to see if her date was here or not yet. She tried to dress nicely: an olive colored romper and a pair of sandals, her hair pulled back into two little buns on either side atop her head. 

Surprisingly, not many people were in here. It made scanning the faces here easier at least, but she had no idea what her date looked like, meaning she could only hope for them to have dressed obviously enough for her to notice.

It doesn’t take long. Over in the corner was a woman, nursing a cup of coffee already, and she was absolutely stunning. Her hair was long and blonde, and her dress was so pretty. Cindy must’ve been staring a little too hard because the woman looks up to her and she can see those soft purple eyes that seem to make her heart melt.

_ Aw shit. _

The woman raises a hand, wiggling her fingers in a greeting with a little smile and Cindy feels like she’s floating as she walks towards her, taking a seat across from her.

“Are you Cindy?” The woman asks, and there’s an accent in her voice that she can’t completely place despite it sounding familiar, but more than that, she was surprised that her date already knew her name.

“Sure am,” she confirms, and she thinks about holding a hand out to shake hers before thinking better of it, unsure of how formal to be and wanting to avoid being awkward. “I’m sorry, I don’t know your name…”

“Stella. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Cindy.” 

“Likewise!” 

“Can I get you something to drink? I came early, so I got something already, but it’s my treat.”

Stella speaks with a confidence that also sounds vaguely familiar. As though she were royalty, perhaps? It’d make sense, with who had set them up. Cindy finds it rather forward to try and ask that, and bites her tongue for only a moment before she speaks. “I’d be fine with a regular coffee, if you don't mind.”

“Certainly.” She smiles again. She was truly beautiful, and if Cindy were less secure, she might feel jealous. But instead she feels blessed to have simply met the other blonde. “Be right back,” Stella continues, and Cindy nods once she’s standing. As she walks away, Cindy realizes she never said how she likes her coffee, but doesn’t think to bring her back around to tell her. Maybe  _ this _ thought was too forward, but she certainly intends to be seeing Stella again, giving her a later chance to find out. 

She finds herself staring again. Stella doesn’t seem to mind as she’s on her way back, a cup in hand that she carefully hands off to her, causing Cindy to smile this time and flash the little gap between her teeth that she can’t help but wonder if it’s the cause behind the slightly bashful expression her date takes on. It leaves her just a bit big headed. Taking a sip, she notes how the coffee is black as night and yet somehow not too bitter. Maybe because it was given to her by such a lovely woman. She feels something bubble up in her chest, a giddy little feeling that makes her want to jump out of her seat and scoop the taller woman up into her arms. 

When Lunafreya suggested this date idea, especially with how cagey she had been with it, Cindy didn’t expect to feel any particular way about it. She was married to her work, after all, and loved to spend her days doing just that. So the concept of being interested in another person was… curious. To say the least. 

Taking her seat again, Stella holds her own cup in both hands, looking down at her coffee. Cindy peeks over to see that it’s also black. In that case, she doesn’t mind the flavor.

“So. How do you know Lunafreya?” She asks, making Cindy look up to her with a raise of her brows as she sets her cup down.

“I’m the husband’s mechanic.” 

“You’re a mechanic?”

“Best around!” She says with a grin, proud of herself for being able to claim that. She did learn from  _ the _ best, after all. “I live in Hammerhead.” Most nights in the garage... but not always intentionally. She’d had the place fixed up a bit to make it a little more liveable, with a bed set up in one of the offices and a couch in the main garage. Due to her dedication to the job, she spends some nights working until she crashes on the couch. Not really any of her more proud moments, but nobody had to know that much.

Cindy, for as well put together as she was now, could be kind of a mess when she was younger. Early tattoos and piercings as a teenager, drinking (socially of course) most weekends, partaking in the occasional smoke. She’s settled out for the most part since she had turned 25 last year, though that doesn’t mean she doesn’t still go out for a drink with friends, or take a break with her grandfather if his joints were particularly achy that day.

“Hammerhead. I’ve never been.” 

“Aw, it’s lovely out there. I’d love to take you some day, I--” She pauses, trying to reel it back.  _ Don’t sound too eager, Aurum. Don’t need to make a fool of yourself already. _ “I think it’s got some real neat sights.” She traces a finger around the rim of her cup, looking to the table a little shyly before she hears Stella give a soft chuckle.

“Maybe someday.” It’s not a no, and Cindy bites the edge of her lip before she looks up to the other woman once more.

“Where you from?” 

“Oh, far away. But I’ve been living in Insomnia for quite some time now. I think it’s rather nice.” 

“I bet it is. I never been before now, myself. Every time I get the chance to go down there for my job, somethin’ else comes in and needs a fixin’.” It’s said with a sigh, though not an exasperated one. More… accepting. “Ain’t no big deal, though. I like my job. Best one I ever could have.” A long sip of her coffee. “What do you do?”

“I guess I’m what you could call first in command in what I do.”

“Oh?” Cindy leans forward a bit, setting her cup to the side so she could put her elbows on the table, leaning forward onto them. “And what’s that?”

“A secret.”

“Aww, for real?” 

Stella giggles after a few seconds and Cindy breaks into a smile despite herself, knowing she couldn’t possibly be upset about that answer if Stella was going to look so beautiful in her slight caginess. 

“I’m afraid so. For now.”   
  
They speak for what seems like all day, though reasonably it could’ve only been an hour or two. “Come,” Stella says suddenly as she stands once more, holding a hand out to Cindy and smiling as she says, “this isn’t the best part here.”

The mechanic only could look at the outstretched hand for a moment or two before her brain kicks in, automatically reaching her own hand out to clasp the one offered to her. Now upright, she nods to Stella, and right when the other woman steps forward, she releases Cindy’s hand. It falls to her side soon enough, and she tries not to let that break her stride out of sheer surprise. She understands, of course. They just met. But nothing felt as sweet as that delicate hand grasping at her own. 

Either way, she’s led to a door on the other side of the room. It’s a solid, wooden door that looks like it connects into the building next door, and as Stella pushes it open, Cindy is very pleased to see what’s inside.

Cats. At least a dozen of them.

“Oh my gosh,” is breathed out quickly, with her hands coming up to cover her mouth with a little squeal before Cindy steps through the door. Stella follows in after, shutting the door behind them and looking around as well. Though she wasn’t as audibly excited, when Cindy turns to look at her, she can tell the other woman is just as happy to be here in this room. “They’re so cute!” 

Stella relaxes, though Cindy doesn’t notice the way her shoulders slump slightly in that moment, as she’s too busy looking around to see the subtle movement. They were all so cute! She wants to pick each and every one up and give them kisses on the forehead.

She hardly gets the chance to move when one of them comes walking up to her, pawing at her calf and it makes her sink down to the floor to pet it. “Hi, baby!” She coos out, scratching under the cat’s chin as she looks at the name tag on it.  _ Leo. _ “Ain’t you a handsome man?” Cindy turns her head towards Stella, smiling up at her and gesturing with her head for her to come down here and pet this sweet boy with her. It took little convincing, as she’s quickly on her knees and petting Leo with just as much vigor as she herself had. 

Leo only accepts the petting for a few minutes before he’s flicking his tail and walking off, making Cindy sigh and Stella pat her back with another laugh until they’re both standing and wandering again. 

Now that they’re inside, they have to do the approaching, but they split off without even thinking about it, Cindy going to the left, and Stella the right. There were a few other people in here, but neither of them minded, because-- well, in Cindy’s mind at least, just being in the same place as her is good enough for her. Maybe that was a little dramatic. Maybe Cindy was a little dramatic sometimes, though. 

They both check the tags when they come up to a new cat. Marco was kicking a ball around. Sophia sitting by the water bowls. Smokey atop one of the cat trees. Chloe on the ground, rolling in a little pile of catnip, making Cindy wonder who laid it out for them, but figuring it was innocent enough to let them continue on.

There was one cat that really caught Cindy’s eye after a good half hour with the other cats, one she hadn't noticed before. She was off in the corner, curled up on a bundle of pillows, and as she tiptoes near the bunch, the cat lifts her head. Her eyes, one blue and one green, pierce right through her, and Cindy almost gasps at the sight. 

“Stella,” she says out softly, trying not to scare the cat away. A calico, she presumes from the coat. Kneeling down as her date approaches, Cindy carefully reaches a hand out, and the cat stares at the fingers before her for only a moment before she’s stretching her neck out to sniff. With the sniff out of the way, the cat stands and stretches, a large arch of her back, and she steps forward to rub up against her thigh.

“Oh my, ain’t you the sweetest li’l thing?” She breathes, sliding a hand through the long fur of the cat in front of her. “What’s your name, sweets?”

By now, Stella is beside her, sitting on her haunches as she bends down to try and get a look at the name tag that was hidden beneath all that fur.  _ Amaretto.  _ She repeats the name out to Cindy, who looks thoughtful for a bit.

“I like that. Amaretto.” She smiles to the cat, only for her to flop over onto her side, then rolling onto her back, exposing her belly. Cindy gasps softly, a hand reaching out for Stella’s to grasp onto because that was simply too cute. 

Stella agrees in the sentiment, but she cuts loose a little to lean down, nosing at the center of the cat’s belly. Her free hand moves to scritch at Amaretto’s ear, and Cindy sinks down further to get on equal levels with the other. 

“You are just the cutest, ain’t you?” She was so happy to be here petting this fluffy cat, and though she isn’t looking her way, Stella is watching fondly once she sits back up, just pleased that Cindy was enjoying herself here. 

“Oh, she’s darlin’.” Cindy continues, stretching her neck out just enough to put her face next to Amaretto’s, and when the cat sits upright and reaches out as well to touch her nose to Cindy’s, she could’ve wept.

“I think she likes you,” Stella says softly. Cindy looks up to her with big eyes, a little pout on her face. 

“She’s so precious. Oh, Stella. I don’t wanna leave her.” 

The problem with that… While Cindy made a pretty penny at work (and god she better with how much she works), a lot of that went towards necessities. Upkeep on the garage. New car parts.  _ Food. _ Living was so expensive sometimes. How did she ever manage to be so free spirited when she was younger? A cat couldn’t possibly be in the cards right now, as unfortunate as that was to her.

“It’s okay. We can come back to see her,” Stella tries to reassure, but Cindy is already back to the cat, who is on her back again and pawing at Cindy’s hands hovering over her open tummy. There’s a pause as Cindy just watches Amaretto, her nose scrunching up whenever her claws would dig into her palms and fingers, before Stella excuses herself, saying  _ I’ll be right back _ . 

Cindy doesn’t know where she goes when she slips out of sight, and turns back to the calico before her, giving her some more, almost sad, pets. It’d be so sad to leave her. It was practically love at first sight with Amaretto, and who knows when Cindy will get the chance to come back here just to see her? She was usually too busy to visit the city…

“Cindy?”

“Hm?” She eventually lifts her head to look at Stella, who has a soft look on her face and she holds a hand out to offer to help Cindy onto her feet. “Thanks,” she says as she grasps onto Stella’s soft hand, hoping that the flash of heat she feels across her face was just from standing up too quickly.

“I almost hate to say it. You look so sweet with her. But it’s getting late. I know you live a bit away, and I don’t want you to be out in the dark.”

It was… touching. Having somebody worry about her. She feels like she doesn’t experience that enough-- possibly because she’s so good at reassuring others that nothing will go wrong with her involved, she’s so “on top of things”. Usually that was true. Sometimes, however, not so much.

“That’s awful sweet of you, Stella.” Cindy says, and though she’s upright, she hasn’t let go of the other’s hand. Another moment passes before she realizes the fact, and she tries to be casual in her release of it, yet all the woman does is smile at her.

“Would you like a ride?”

“Naw,” Cindy gently declines, shaking her head. “I got it. Surprised you didn’t hear my hog rollin’ up,” she laughs with a big toothy grin on her face. Stella nods, not answering if she heard her approaching (though she most certainly had-- just didn’t realize it was Cindy riding it), and walks with her to the exit with a hand hovering at her lower back, for no particular reason other than to guide her. 

They don’t speak until they’ve gathered up their cups, finishing them off before exiting the building. Stella stands before Cindy, her hands folded in front of her with a soft smile on her face. 

“I had a good time,” she says, and Cindy nods, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger in a way that she hoped wasn’t too shy. 

“Me too.” A pause. “Um…” Stella waits quietly, and Cindy doesn’t feel rushed to ask, “can I have your number? Luna didn’t give it to me earlier…”

Stella grins now herself. “You got a pen?”

“Uh.” Cindy looks into her purse, digging through it before she pulls out a sharpie. Bright orange. “This work?”

Without another word, Stella takes the marker from her hand, only to take that hand and splay out her fingers once the cap is off. She peeks up to Cindy from behind her lashes before she looks down to her palm, writing down her number onto her tanned skin and Cindy just stands there with her lips parted, wanting to say  _ something _ but with nothing coming to mind. 

As Stella finishes, she replaces the cap on the sharpie and slips it back into Cindy’s purse, then closes her hand by carefully curling her fingers inward, like a secret to be held close. 

Stella is still silent as she takes a step back, and Cindy nearly takes one forward before she stops herself. The taller woman lifts a hand to wiggle her pale fingers to her in a farewell, and starts to turn off towards… a very fancy looking car. Cindy wants desperately to say something, but still nothing comes to mind as Stella slips into the driver’s seat and rides off.

Cindy is still quiet. Her motorcycle is still down the street, and she tries to reason with herself that she needs to get going.  _ Paw-paw won’t wait up forever, y’know!  _ Yeah, she knows. 

Smacking her hands lightly against her cheeks, she lets out a heavy sigh, and sets off for her bike.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s six in the morning, three days after their date. Cindy lies on the couch wrapped up in a thin blanket, staring at her phone. The screen shows Stella’s number, their empty conversation that Cindy was trying so hard to fill. She had her headphones in to play soft music in the back of her mind, knowing if she had just laid there in silence she’d go mad. 

There were so many things she could say but none of it felt quite right. Besides, who would be awake this early willingly? That’s just crazy! It took her a long time, but finally she settled on something to say. Just keep it simple!

_ Good morning  _ 😌

She drops her phone onto her chest, an arm flinging itself over her eyes to try and keep them closed. But after a few minutes, her phone goes off, making her nearly jump in surprise. 

_ You’re up early. _

Eyes examining the three words, she swallows. Was that bad? Maybe it was early, but then again, she was up too! It wasn’t like it was her fault, really.

_ I’m glad. It’s nice to see somebody else is awake. _

_ Gotta get that early morning grind!  _ 💪

_ So true. _

Cindy bites on her lip, trying to think of what to say next. This was a lot harder than she expected it to be.

_ What are you doing up? _

_ Also work. _

And here she was just lying there because she couldn’t sleep. She might as well get up, if Stella can stand to be up this early as well… but then again, she was pretty sure Stella was able to sleep during the night.

Untangling herself from the sheet she was wrapped up in, Cindy sits up, her shoulders slumped. She should just wait until tonight to sleep. It might give her a chance to text Stella more, after all.

_ What’s that you gotta do to be up so early? _

_ I guess I can give you a hint. _

_ You could say I run some businesses. _

_ Wow! _

How could she compete with that? Then again, Cindy was able to meet all sorts of people and has some of her own fame around these parts. She’s never been insecure about her job, loving it as much as she does, but knowing she was talking to somebody who did that? She had thought she meant co-managing a shop somewhere, but running them?  _ Multiple? _ Wow.

_ That’s real impressive!  _

_ Oh, it’s alright. _

_ I think I’m more impressed by yours. _

_ Aw, what you mean? _

_ I could never work on cars. _

_ Oh I do more than cars! _

_ I made my bike myself! _

_ And I’m tinkering with other electronics when I have the time _

She wonders for a moment if it sounds like she’s bragging. She supposes she has more than enough skill to justify it, but doesn’t want to sound arrogant.

__ _ A whole bike? That’s amazing. _

_ Speaking of cars, I had a question for you. _

_ Need a fix? _

_ How’d you know? _

_ I don’t know what’s wrong with it, _

_ but there’s this rattling noise? _

_ Just trying to make sure my car doesn’t explode. _

_ Under? _

_ Yes, actually. _

_ You know what’s wrong? _

_ Sounds like something with the exhaust system _

_ I won’t bore you with the details! _

_ But bring it in any time, I’ll do it for you _

_ I don’t know when that will be. _

_ Are you sure you can make time? _

_ Absolutely! _

_ Thank you so much. _

_ I’ll try to come sometime within the week. _

_ Take your time, hun _

Five minutes pass before she gets the next text.

_ I’ve got to get back to work. _

_ I’ll see you soon then, hopefully. _

_ Have a good day!!  _ 🤗

_ You too! _

  
Cindy lets out a sigh she hadn’t realized she was holding, falling down against the cushions with a huff. She only stays like that for a moment longer before she wills herself to stand, change, and start her day.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing up and pushing her hair from her face, Cindy lets out a sigh. “Hooo, boy.”

She was hard at work on a beat up engine as she and her grandfather listened to music together, belatedly realizing her gloves are stained with motor oil. Pulling back a strand of hair to see it blackened, she buzzes her lips. Cindy could tell Cid was eyeing her for this, but says nothing about it as he returns to upgrading whosever weapon that was. She hadn’t really been paying attention.

It’s been a few weeks since her first date with Stella, and there had been no sign of her anywhere for the past week or so now. After she first texted her, they spoke at least once a day, never anything of substance but just to hear from the other. Some days they would talk well into the night, making the sudden silence strange. 

She realizes that she’s just staring at the engine, and that her grandfather was doing the same at her. 

“What’s with you, girl?”

“Oh, paw-paw,” she sighs, reaching for her rag tucked in the pocket of her overalls to clean the oil off her hair. “Sorry. Guess I just been kinda distracted.” 

“That ain’t like you.” 

“I know,” she mumbles, puffing out her cheeks as her hands and the rag are stuffed into her pockets. 

“What is it then?”

“Oh… This girl I met.” From the corner of her eye she can see him raising his brows in surprise. “I think I like her.” 

“That ain’t like you, neither.”

“I know, but-- paw-paw, she’s amazin’. So beautiful and powerful and kind and… ugh, I dunno. She’s got the most gorgeous eyes and softest hands.” Cindy turns her head away, picking up and pretending to write on a clipboard to face her back to him.

“Sounds serious.” 

“Maybe,” she mutters, her shoulders raising in an exaggerated shrug. She doesn’t intend to be coy-- she just genuinely does not know, what with the disappearance. “I ain’t heard from her in a bit.”

“Mm,” he grunts, going quiet for a while. Long enough that Cindy actually starts working again, figuring that was the end of the conversation. “I think you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” she sighs, crossing her arms over the front of the car for a moment before she hears, off in the distance, a car approaching. She doesn’t pay it much mind as Cid is already moving to see to it, meaning she could continue her work on the engine before her. 

She only does so for about a minute before she hears Cid clearing his throat, making her lift her head to look over her shoulder.

“It's for you.”

Cindy just tips her head curiously but stands regardless, wiping off her hands once her gloves were off. She pushes her goggles up to get her hair out of her face, using the back of her bare arm to wipe some sweat from her forehead.

“Heard you're lookin' for me, huh?” She starts before she even comes out the front of the garage, turning to see Stella standing there in a sleek black dress which causes her to stop in her place. “Oh.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Stella says sheepishly, looking down briefly before she peeks up to her. “I've been… busy. Out of town.” 

“Don't you worry ‘bout that,” Cindy answers quickly, stepping forward to approach the other woman. “Just glad to see you.” 

Stella smiles softly, reaching a hand out to brush her fingers over Cindy’s toned arm. They stop at her own fingers, but don't make an attempt to hold before she herself is moving them to carefully hook them with Stella’s. It only lasts for a moment until they let go, and Cindy puts her hands on her hips as she turns to check out the car.

“Saw her the other day. She's real pretty. That rattlin’ goin’ on still?”

“I’ve been trying not to drive it quite as much. Not that that's a big deal, but it is convenient to be able to use it.” 

“Gotcha one hundred percent, hun. You mind givin' me the keys so I can bring it on in?”

“Of course,” Stella nods, reaching into her purse to take out her keys and hand them over. 

Cindy picks out the right key and lifts it in thanks as she slips into the car, pulling into the garage and sitting in there for a moment. The car smelled nice. It was obviously well taken care of, but something in the exhaust system definitely was wrong with how loud the noise had been.

“I know exactly what's wrong,” Cindy says as she steps back out, crossing her arms over the roof of the car. “I don't remember hearin’ this before. Somethin’ happen?” 

“I’m a little embarrassed to admit I got into a little accident.” When she looks at Stella, she does see a little flush on her face, making Cindy have to bite back a smile. 

“Well I tell you what, this ain't even gonna take that long. I had been worried ‘bout what kind of rattlin’ it was but this is an easy fix.” She smacks the roof of the car twice before standing back, “I’m just glad to hear you're alright.”

“I’m alright,” she reassured, and Cindy has to guide her out of the garage, a hand on her hip in a bit of a risky move, before she can get to work. 

“Why don't you get over to Takka’s next door? Tell him to put it on my tab.” She uses her foot to pull a scooter over, plopping herself down onto it so she can lie back, pulling herself under the car to check the undercarriage. It was a little jacked up down here, but she reaches into her pockets for her tools and starts the process of fixing it. 

“That's very kind of you, Cindy.” She goes quiet for a moment to simply watch, listen to the music on the stereo nearby, but she nods and steps back to go for the diner next door. 

Underneath the car, she flicks her piercing against her teeth idly, feeling more in her element than she has in a while now. Was that really all it took? She could hardly believe herself sometimes. 

“She's cute.”

“Paw-paw…” She groans from under the car, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“An’ I saw that. Like I said. Got nothin' to worry ‘bout.”

“Jeez. Ain't you s’posed to be workin’ on somethin’?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He says dismissively, and still he continues to work on that stubborn engine for her. It was kind of him. He didn't have to do it for her. He was a big softie, even if he didn't want to admit it. 

Figuring he was finished teasing, Cindy focuses on the carriage above her, just listening to the music in silence.

It wasn't like she thought she'd never hear from her again; she was pretty incredible if you ask her, and anybody that stood Cindy up was probably a complete fool. She knows this. And yet, the concern had been very real in that she wondered what was going on for her to have gone away like that. Work stuff? That’s probably it. 

It doesn’t take too long before she’s pulling herself out from under the car, lying there for only a moment longer until she sits upright. One last thing, then she’s done. She had to switch out the exhaust pipe, but that’s easy, and she wipes her hands of the job afterwards.

“Paw-paw?” Cindy comes around to see his progress on the engine, and he’s gotten pretty far in it. Maybe she won’t even need to come back on it if he finishes before she’s back. “I gotta go next door.”

“Figured.”

“Don’t be like that.” She sighs, scuffing her boot against the concrete floor. “I’ll try to be quick.”

“Naw, you take your time, kid. I got it.”

She lingers either way, looking between the engine, her grandfather, and outside. Finally convincing herself to go, she leaves the garage, and enters the diner.

Stella is sitting in one of the booths, and Cindy sits down across from her, giving her a smile.

“Got ‘er all fixed up for ya. Must’a knocked somethin’ loose in your accident, but it happens. Thought it was somethin’ with the cat, but it was just some draggin’ undercarriage.”

“The… cat?”

“The catalytic converter. Those can be nasty business if they go outta wack. Internal combustion sometimes. I’d hate to see that happen to you.”

“Gosh. Good thing I mentioned it to you then, huh?”

“I’ll say.” 

“So how much will that be?”

“Oh… I don’t wanna charge you.” 

“That’s not good for business, you know.”

“Aw, I know, but. It’s on the house. You took me away from workin’ on this real nasty engine, so I appreciate you comin’ by when you did.”

“Well. Of course.” 

There’s a long pause where they don’t say anything, and Cindy stares down at the table idly until a hand reaches out in her direction, palm up. Her fingers were curled slightly and she can see the light purple nail polish she wore, noting that it almost matched her eyes. She gets the hint quick enough, moving her own hand up to rest over Stella’s, who has a loose grip on hers now. 

“I’m sorry I disappeared on you like that.”

“No, no,” Cindy says quickly, shaking her head as her other hand comes up, slipping beneath their joined hands to hold Stella’s between both of her own. “I mean it. Don’t apologize, I get it. We all get stuff that comes up, right?”

“I didn’t want to, is the thing.” She sighs, shaking her head. “It was a very sudden… business trip.”

“I thought it might’a been somethin’ like that. S’okay. I’m still around!” She smiles at Stella, trying to comfort her in any way she could but not knowing how to. She didn’t expect her to feel so guilty about not talking to her more, but it was somewhat touching. She never really thought that she would appreciate somebody wanting to slack off on their job just for her, knowing how she was. Normally she’d be wary around those that don’t take their work seriously, but with what little she knows about Stella’s work, maybe she deserves to slack off. 

“Cindy,” she says, bringing her out of her thoughts with a hum. “I’d like you to come over.”

“Oh. Now?”

“Doesn’t have to be now. It’s up to you. I guess I just missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she breathes out, squeezing her hand. “Is that silly? We hardly know each other, and still, I…” Cindy looks down again, letting out a huff of a laugh. “You make me nervous. But I don’t think I mind it.” Stella looks confused, and Cindy sighs, trying to think of how to explain herself. “I get a lotta people tryin’ to, y’know. Get with me. I don’t blame them, of course, I mean. I’m pretty great,” she laughs when Stella smiles and nods in agreement. “But, um. I ain’t been with anyone in a while.” 

“Don’t worry.” Stella shakes her head this time, now bringing her free hand up to grip onto both of Cindy’s. “Me either. My job doesn’t really… give me time for that? Or if it does, it’s with people that I-- you know, I don’t want to get into it.”

“I gotcha.” Her curiosity was piqued, but she definitely does not push. There’d be no point. “Well. When are you free?”

“I’m free for a while. Or, I should be.” 

Cindy bites on the edge of her lip, tapping her barbell against her teeth in thought. “Tell you what. Tell me your address. I’ll try to stop by tonight.” 

“Really?” Stella sounds hopeful, giving her fingers a squeeze. Cindy couldn’t possibly say no to that. 

“Really!” 

Stella carefully retracts her hands from Cindy’s, digging around her purse to pull out a marker. Purple. She takes one of Cindy’s hands again, writing down her address in neat, precise letters, and just like last time once she finishes, she closes her fingers into a loose fist. 

“I’ve got to go,” she finally says as she starts to stand, and Cindy looks up to her in question. “I have to run some errands before tonight.”

“Oh.” She gets that. 

Standing up with her, she guides Stella back to the garage, giving a wave to Takka as they exit the diner. Once they reach the garage, Cindy catches her lip between her teeth again, chewing on the skin there as she slowly reaches a hand out and trails her fingertips over Stella’s wrist, wondering if she should take her hand into her own. She decides against it, leaving the touch as it is for a moment longer until she steps back. 

“Well. Here she is, good as new. I can give you any touch ups you want, decal, paint, tune ups, whatever, if you bring her ‘round again.” 

“Thank you,” Stella says, and as Cindy starts to hold out the keys to return to her, she grasps her hand within both of hers again, smiling to her without a word. She stays there, their eyes meeting for what feels like a blissful five minutes, though it was less than a minute later that she hears Cid clearing his throat again across the garage, reminding her that she was still on the clock.

“I gotta go,” she whispers, leaving the keys in Stella’s hand as she steps back again with a wave to her this time, but it takes her another minute to actually go back into the garage by her grandfather’s side. Stella simply gets into her car and pulls out of it, wiggling her fingers in that cute way she did last time, and drives away.

“Mmhm.” Cid grunts, making Cindy groan again with a light swat to his arm.   
  


“Paw-paw, stop, you’re embarrassin’ me.”

“Just finish this up and you’re good to go.”

“What? But I ain’t done with the shift yet.”

“I’ll handle it. You go to your girl.”

“ _ Paw-paw. _ ”


	4. Chapter 4

Getting the engine over with was a piece of cake with the motivation she’d been given. She had made a stop to the room she slept in at the garage, changing out of her work overalls into something a little more comfortable: a plain cropped tee and a pair of worn mom jeans, and her favorite leather jacket. Her goggles on her face, phone in her pocket and wearing a set of headphones, she waves to Cid, who huffs a short laugh and lifts a hand in return. 

Cindy had to look up the route earlier, drew a little cheat sheet on the palm of her clean hand to keep as a reminder. It was an easy enough path until she would reach the city, in which case she’ll have to be a little more careful not to go down the wrong street and get herself lost. 

Kickstarting her motorcycle to life, she rides on.

With the wind whipping away at her face, she blasts music into her ears to drown out the sounds of the engine, revving it to go faster. She feels like she can never go fast enough, that she's constantly looking to go faster for the simple thrill of it. 

It takes her half an hour to reach the city at the speed she was going, but upon entering the peaceful kingdom, she had to slow down so as to not be a nuisance to the residents she'd pass by. This was where her cheat sheet came in handy, glancing down to her hand every time a turn would come up before she finally reached the building where Stella lives. 

It was bigger than she expected. Dozens for floors up at least, and she wonders how she could manage to get up there every day, let alone her furniture. Parking her bike, she looks at her other hand for the apartment number, and as she approaches the entrance to the building, she recites the number in her head a few times. Finding the correct one, she rings that bell twice, and waits only a moment until she's being buzzed in to enter. 

Cindy finds out quickly enough that Stella’s apartment is on the 25th floor, and thanks the gods there was an elevator nearby. Upon reaching the floor, she has to search for the right door, and when she finally does she smoothes out her shirt, shakes out her hair, and removes her goggles before knocking. 

It's only a few seconds before the door is opening, and out pokes Stella’s head, adorned with a pair of glasses and a ponytail. Cindy almost blushes at the sight. 

“You made it.” Stella smiles, opening the door further to let her come inside. A hand reaches out to rest on the small of Cindy’s back, guiding her into the apartment when she falters briefly. Cindy doesn’t mind, of course, and finally nods at her statement. “I like your jacket.”

“Thank you.” She says sheepishly, biting on the inside of her cheek for another moment or so before she kicks off her sneakers, trying to be subtle in her glance over to Stella. 

She was wearing a loose white sweater, one that hung off one shoulder and was covered in black stars that matched with her pants. She also wore a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, something that made Cindy giggle to herself. That was cute. Endearing. All in all she was beautiful in her comfort, but then again, that was no surprise that she was beautiful.

Cindy had been so distracted by looking at Stella that she doesn’t notice the white dog that comes bounding up to her, jumping up to put her front paws on Cindy’s stomach. She lets out an  _ oof, _ but reaches down to pet the dog, cooing softly to them as she scritches at their ears.

“You got a dog!” 

“Her name is Pryna.”

“Aw, she looks like Umbra!” She kneels down to get closer to the dog in front of her, and Stella nods.

“They’re siblings. We also got matching tattoos for them.” She lifts up the bottoms of her pants, showing paw prints on either ankle.

“Oh yeah…” Cindy nods right back, looking up to her as Pryna pants in front of her, excited to get pets from a new person. “Luna has them on her wrists, right?”

“Mhm.” 

“That’s so cute, I love that!”

Stella smiles, reaching down to pet Pryna’s head before gently shooing her away. It gives Cindy a chance to look around. The place was ginormous! A huge TV on the wall, the most comfortable looking couch possible, an island in the kitchen. There was a hallway off to the right, and she could only imagine how many rooms were connected there. The art on the walls were professional looking, sculptures and potted plants on pedestals around the rooms. One thing she noticed was the fact that there were four bowls on the floor. Two significantly larger than the others, and two of each that held water. 

“Any more pets?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve got a cat.” Cindy perks up at that, but tries to be casual about it when Stella continues to say, “but I believe she’s asleep right now.”

“Maybe I can meet her when she wakes up.” She tries not to sound too hopeful, mostly because she didn’t know if she would be able to explore the place on her own, or stay for long. Stella didn’t really give specifics earlier on what she expected or wanted out of this visit, after all. 

“Of course.” 

Cindy stands upright, smiling at Stella after watching Pryna round a corner and slip out of sight. 

“Can I get you a drink? I have a nice rosé that I’ve got out right now.”

“That’d be swell, thank you.”

Stella nods once, walking further into the home and into the kitchen, where she pulls out a crystal clear flute glass and pours the wine into it with a grace Cindy hadn’t expected. There’s a second glass that she tops off, and bringing them both around, she hands off the one to Cindy. “Come in,” she says, and Cindy couldn’t possibly say no to that. “Would you like to change?”

“Ch-- Oh.” 

The other woman looks over to her as they reach the couch, a brow quirked curiously. 

“I didn’t bring anythin’. I wasn’t sure what you wanted to do and I guess I didn’t think ‘bout it…”

“No worries.” Stella carefully takes Cindy’s glass, setting them both on the glass coffee table before the couch, and guides her towards the hallway. She counts four doors, and being led to the one at the very end, she’s stunned at how large the master bedroom was. The bed had to be a king sized  _ at least _ , the dresser was ornate, and the vanity was full of expensive looking items. She stands there at the door as Stella heads for the dresser, pulling out another loose sweater, this one a dark red with white flowers on it, and a pair of black sweats. “Here,” she says, bringing them back to Cindy and stepping around her. “You can change here. I won’t peek,” she adds with a playful nudge and leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

_ So much for changing earlier.  _ Not that Cindy minds. However, she can’t help but notice the way the beat of her heart quickens slightly at the prospect of wearing Stella’s clothes. She looks at the sweats in her hands, letting out a slow sigh before she starts to change. Folding her clothes after she’s changed to not look like a total mess, she places her goggles on top of the pile and sets them on an empty table by the door. 

Once she leaves the bedroom, she tries to peek into the other rooms. At least the open one, which was a giant bathroom with deep blue tiles and a huge shower.  _ Jeez. _ She wonders what the closed rooms are but knows better than to sneak around in a house she’s only just been invited in. Reaching the front room, she sees Stella on the couch sipping away at her glass. 

Joining her, she nearly sinks into the cushions at how soft it was, only being brought back around as Stella holds her glass out. Cindy takes it with a soft  _ thanks _ , and when she takes a drink she’s caught off guard at how good it was.  _ It’s like she’s a millionaire or somethin’. _

“So,” Stella starts, sitting in such a way as to face her, causing Cindy to tuck her legs underneath herself so she could face her as well. “How was the rest of your shift?”

“It was alright. Paw-paw let me go earlier than usual.” She doesn’t say why, of course. It’d be kind of embarrassing to admit that she was here so early because her grandfather was trying to  _ wingman her _ but she supposed it was better than the alternative of him disapproving. She should’ve known that Cid would never let her down and that he’d accept her as she was, but the fear had been very real for a moment there.

“And the ride here?” 

“That was good too.” She didn’t get lost, which was a plus. 

“Was that you on the motorcycle I heard?”

“Sure was.” She was a little surprised that she could hear her from all the way up here, and thinks that maybe it’s for the best that she doesn’t go home tonight lest she wakes up the whole complex. 

“Could I see it sometime?”

“Of course!” Cindy quickly answers, and Stella smiles at her as she reaches her free hand out to rest it on Cindy’s knee. The action could’ve made her blush again. “So, um. Is there anythin’ in particular you wanna do?”

“Oh, I didn’t have much in mind.” Stella admits, tracing circles onto the fabric of Cindy’s borrowed pants. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Aww…” She looks down for a second to collect herself before she peeks up to her through her lashes. “Well. I’m fine just sittin’ here, drinkin’ and talkin’ to you.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

And that’s just what they did. Talking to Stella was so easy once she got over her initial fluster, realizing that she was so comforting and casual despite the aura of regality that she had. She couldn’t explain it if she tried. 

Along the way, they drank through the whole bottle of wine, and at some point had turned on the television to some fashion show, though they hardly paid attention until the photoshoots were happening. They would make little comments about the outfits and makeup, and Cindy had mentioned her  _ sweet li’l angel Prompto _ who really gases her up every time he sees her, always offering to take her photo. Stella giggled at that, nodding along and saying that whenever she saw him with Noctis, he was always kind. It made Cindy wonder how she knew the boys, but reasoned with herself that if she was friends with Lunafreya, she was bound to know the boys as well. 

Pleasantly tipsy, neither of them had a problem with scooting closer to one another, gradually until they were leaning into each other after Stella had gotten up to grab another bottle. This one was a red wine, and they clinked glasses before they drank. 

Cindy lowers her glass with a laugh, bumping her shoulder against Stella’s and grinning to her. “This is fun! I haven’t had a nice night like this in ages. Luna is always so busy these days, I never get to see her anymore.” 

“We can see her sometime together.” 

“That’d be nice,” Cindy nods, tipping her head to rest on Stella’s shoulder now. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel Stella switching hands for her glass as she slips an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. With the alcohol in her system, she hopes the blush on her face can be passed off by that, and wonders if Stella even minds. Probably not. 

They only sit like that for a moment before Cindy is sitting upright again, finishing off her drink. Stella hands her the wine bottle, letting her pour herself another glass, which she then does for Stella as well. 

The talking from the television in the background was tuning out for the both of them by now as night falls, with Stella reaching out to turn the channel to a music station, one that played soft melodies that could’ve lulled Cindy to sleep if she weren’t so insistent on staying awake with Stella.

“You mind if I run to the li’l girl’s room real quick?” She eventually asks, and without a word Stella releases her, smiling at her as she points in the direction of the bathroom. “Thanks,” she says as she stands, feeling a rush in her head despite trying to stand up slowly. “Be right back,” she adds, reaching out to the pointing hand to squeeze as she’s walking by.

Cindy gets into the hallway when she hears the sound of a little bell ringing. She almost thinks she imagined it but she looks around regardless to make sure when she sees something fluffy moving at the end of the dark hallway. Squinting, she gets down on her knees to get a better look, until her eyes focus on a cat. _That’s right._ She had forgotten about that since they started to drink. The cat approaches, and Cindy audibly gasps as she realizes who the cat is.

“Is that you?” She says softly, reaching her hand out to urge the cat to come closer. They reach forward, their little pink nose sniffing her hand before rubbing against her fingers. She’s just as soft as she remembers. “Oh my god. Amaretto. Baby girl.”

Amaretto meows, and Cindy feels her heart melting. She thinks she might have teared up when she scoots forward, holding out her arms for the cat to crawl into her lap, hugging her close once she does. 

“Oh, you found her,” Stella says from behind her, making her look up with a little wobble of her lip.

“When did you get her?”

“On our date. You were so taken with her, I couldn’t risk somebody else adopting her.” 

“Oh…” Cindy breathes out, giving a little sniffle and lifting a hand to rub at one of her eyes. “Sorry. I think I had a li’l too much to drink.” Not true. Cindy was a tank, but she would be so embarrassed to admit that she was so touched that she had adopted a cat just for her.

“Don’t apologize.”

Amaretto nuzzles into her neck when she turns her attention back to the cat, smiling down at her and kissing her furry forehead. “Oh, I love you so much, Ama.”

Stella reaches out, putting a hand on Cindy’s shoulder and squeezing gently. Every time she did that, Cindy wanted to sink into a puddle on the soft carpet. It was so reassuring whenever she did it. 

“Go on,” she finally says, stepping away to turn on the bathroom light. “Go pee, I’ll bring her out into the living room.”

Cindy reluctantly lets the cat go, giving her another pet on the head before she stands up again, using the wall to brace herself. Stella steps back once Cindy gets into the bathroom and closes the door behind herself. She waits until she hears the sound of Amaretto’s bell jingling away to sit down, resting her elbows on her knees with her chin in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

It only takes her five minutes to come back out, having washed her face in cold water to calm down a little from her episode. She hadn’t meant to get so emotional about it. But Stella adopting a cat just for her was so moving, Cindy couldn’t help herself.

The other woman is back on the couch, the cat in her lap, and now Pryna sitting on the floor beside her feet. She looks so comfortable with her two pets, and Cindy wants a part of it.

Back at the spot to Stella’s left, Cindy slips an arm into the crook of Stella’s arm, hooking them together as her other hand reaches out to rest on Amaretto’s patchwork fur. 

“How’re you feelin’?” She asks, looking to the other curiously.

“Good. Tipsy. You?”

“Same.” 

“Mm. Are you tired?”

“Naw… I’m alright.” 

Stella moves her hand to lift it next to Cindy’s face, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. The action makes her lips part in a quiet sigh, closing her eyes when her fingertips trail gently over her cheek. Her hand was just as soft as before. Her nails scratch just barely at her smooth skin, almost tickling and she has to bite on her lip to prevent herself from giggling.

“You’re beautiful.”

This makes her eyes open again, green meeting purple and she blinks once in surprise. “Me?” That was silly. Of course she was talking to her. Even if she didn’t already know that, who else could she be talking about? It was just the two of them. “What about you?”

“We can both be beautiful,” Stella says with a smile, resting her hand on Cindy’s shoulder now. Cindy thinks, for a moment, she was going to make a move, and has no problem with it at all, but she instead turns forward to grab the bottle again. “Want any more?”

“Well… maybe a li’l more.” She snickers, curling her fingers into Amaretto’s fur. “Oh, you have no idea… Stel, I been thinkin’ ‘bout this cat for weeks.”

“I wanted to invite you earlier, but… It wasn’t in the cards.”

“Aw, no worries. I’m happy just to be here now.”

Stella is still smiling when she refreshes their glasses, and this time when they talk, it’s mostly about nothing. They just talk for the sake of it, and when they finish this bottle, Cindy is the one that gets up to get another. She’s still mostly put together, though she stands up too fast for comfort and Stella has to put her hands on her waist to keep her steady. It’s sweet. 

Stella leans over the back of the couch to watch Cindy go towards the kitchen, looking around as she turns a couple times just to take in how big and fancy it was. 

“Sorry hun, we’re gonna run out at this rate.”

“Oh, please. I can get more.”

“You come over sometime, and we can drink all of mine, how ‘bout that?”

“Sounds good,” she laughs, and Cindy finally figures out where the wine is kept, sorting through them. A white one this time would be appropriate, right? She pulls it out to bring back around to the couch, plopping down onto the cushions and having to put a little effort into opening the wine bottle. Once open with a  _ pop _ , Cindy pours them each a glass again.

“I ain’t had this much to drink in a minute.”

“Me either. I just thought it might be fun.” 

“I’m havin’ a great time, so I’d say you’re checkin’ all the right boxes for that.” Cindy grins, leaning back into her side and getting comfortable with her chin on Stella’s shoulder. 

Stella just takes a sip from her glass, peeking to her out of the corner of her eye. “Glad to hear it.”

“Hm. You like cocktails?”

“I partake.”

“I coulda been a bartender if I wasn’t so damn good at my job.” It’s said with a laugh, Cindy’s free hand tracing circles on Stella’s outer thigh. Stella just has a smirk on her face, a brow raising curiously. “Plenty of parties when I was younger. Everybody else would be too much of a lightweight to make ‘em properly so I had to learn.”

“That’s interesting. I had no idea. You seem so level headed for parties.”

“I partake,” she snickers, parroting Stella’s previous statement. “Naw. I used to be a bit of a mess.” 

“I can’t imagine that. But I’m glad to hear you can handle parties. I might have some to invite you to.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“Work stuff. It’s a little “unbecoming” to bring another woman, according to them, but I’ve never been one to follow those rules.”

“You don’t say,” Cindy says against the rim of her glass. “Am I gonna find out what “work stuff” is any time soon?”

“Maybe. I’ll have to see.”

“Aw, c’mon.” 

Stella goes quiet for a while, taking the occasional sip of her wine as she thinks. “Hm. I guess I can tell you a little.” She doesn’t say anything again, scrunching up her nose before she says, “the job has been in my family for generations.”

“Ohh. Paw-paw’s the one that taught me everythin’ I know, so I kinda get that.”

“What about your parents?”

“They ain’t around.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry.”

“Naw, don’t worry ‘bout it. I never knew ‘em, really.”

“I understand. My parents are also…”

“Hey,” Cindy interrupts, sliding her hand down Stella’s arm. “Another time. If you want. I’m fine, it don’t hurt me none.”

“Alright.” Stella nods once, tipping her head over to rest her cheek atop Cindy’s head. “You’re sweet.”

“No, you.” 

“Don’t argue with me, Cindy,” she warns playfully, lifting her head to look at her. Cindy can’t help but grin at her again, her own nose wrinkling up as she sticks her tongue out. Stella just laughs, sticking hers out in return. 

  
“What’cha gon’ do ‘bout it?” 

“Nothing, nothing… except this.” Stella takes the wine glass from Cindy’s hand, slipping out of her grasp and moving back towards the edge of the couch. Amaretto jumps out of her lap from the movement, and Cindy gasps in faux offense.

“You take my drink  _ and _ run the cat off? How could you. This is the cruelest thing anyone’s ever done to me.”

“You’re right. How could I?” She laughs, handing the glass back and patting the cushions for Amaretto to come back up. The cat just stares for a few seconds before she relents and jumps up, this time curling up against Cindy’s thigh. 

“Oh my god,” she whispers, strained in trying to keep her composure. “You’re forgiven.”

“Thought so.” The woman moves back into her previous spot, and though now most of it was taken up by the cat, she’s still able to put her arm around Cindy’s shoulders. 

Cindy’s attention goes into petting Amaretto, the occasional sipping of her wine, and nuzzling her cheek into Stella’s hand on her shoulder. She’s so comfortable like this, she barely pays any notice to Stella watching her fondly. Her hand does move at some point to cup Cindy’s cheek, once more swiping her thumb over her skin. It’s only then that she looks up, lips parted in question. 

“Just admiring the view.”

“Oh, you,” Cindy laughs softly, shaking her head. “You flatter me.”

“I mean it.” 

“Yeah, well.” She shrugs, turning her head to nose at the palm of Stella’s hand. “Whatever.”

She stays there for a few minutes before she brings her hand back, letting out a sigh. “It’s late.”

“Sure is.”

  
“Where would you like to sleep?”

“Here’s fine! Comfiest couch I ever been on.”

Stella smiles, standing and going into the hallway, though she’s back out soon enough with a soft looking blanket and a pillow. She carefully sets them onto the cushions and then runs her fingers through Cindy’s hair in an unexpected gesture. 

“Want Amaretto with you?” 

“Yes please,” she quickly answers, nodding just as fast and curling her fingers over the back of the couch after she turns around to look at her. She thinks, for a moment, that this might be a good time to kiss her. Stella was standing there, not expectantly, but almost giving her the chance to make a move. She wants to so badly.

In the end, all she manages to do is take one of her hands to squeeze, bringing it up to her cheek to rest it there. She does get herself to turn her head into the hand, brushing her lips against Stella’s knuckles, but she releases her soon after and with a quick glance to make sure she doesn’t land on the cat, falls back on the cushions.

Stella smiles down to her as Cindy gets bundled up in the blanket. She looks so sweet like that, she almost doesn’t want to go into her own room. They could definitely fit on the couch together, provided they didn’t mind sharing space…

“Goodnight, Cindy.”

“Night, Stella.”

Turning off the television and the living room light, she leaves the room with a pat on her leg and a soft whistle to Pryna, urging her to join her as she walks to her bedroom. The door doesn’t close, Cindy notices, and with a peek over the couch, she sees it cracked open just enough for the dog to slip in and out. Maybe just enough for her to as well.

_ Stop that, girl. _

The lights in the bedroom were soon turned off as well, leaving Cindy in darkness. She doesn’t mind so much. There was light, way below them from the streets, but she couldn’t get a good view of much from her spot on the couch. It would be something to look at another time. Right now, she wanted to stay on the couch, because when her head hits the pillow, her eyes almost immediately shut. 

Amaretto’s bell jingles at her feet, and Cindy has to force herself to slip a hand out of her cocoon of fabric, reaching out to her. The cat crawls up her legs, and rests on her stomach, curling up quickly and Cindy smiles to nobody in particular. 

The gentle purring and weight on top of her puts her at ease, letting one hand rest on Amaretto for some slow pets before she drifts off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stella's pov

_ Are you still up? _

Stella lies in her bed, Pryna at her feet, her phone in her hands. She still wears her glasses, even to text in the dark room, staring at the conversation between her and her sister.

_ I’m up. _

_ Are you alright? _

_ I’m alright. _

_ I feel like it’s not like you to be up so late for no reason. _

_ I’ve had a guest. _

_ Oh? _

Stella bites on her lip. She has nothing to hide from Lunafreya. Then why does she feel so nervous about saying what kept her up so late?

_ It’s Cindy. _

_ Really? _

_ Working out that well? _

_ I hope so. _

_ I really like her. _

_ She likes you, too. _

_ Even I can believe that at this point. _

_ Ooh? Do tell. _

What was there to tell, really? They cuddled up together all night, shared three bottles of wine, had some gentle moments with one another involving touching faces… She supposes there was plenty to tell.

_ I just think it’s going well. _

_ You’re no fun. _

_ How’s Noctis? _

_ He’s fine. Had a rough night. _

_ Anything happen? _

_ Just work stuff. _

_ I know how that goes. _

_ I’ll leave you to it then. _

_ I’m really glad it’s working out for you and Cindy. _

_ I knew it would turn out good for you both. _

_ Yeah, yeah. _

_ Night, Luna. _

She doesn’t check to see what her sister says next, instead dropping her phone onto her pillow and removing her glasses. She sets them on her nightstand, though even then she still stares up at the ceiling for a while before she has to get up to go to the bathroom herself. Maybe a shower will help.


	7. Chapter 7

The smell of coffee is what finally wakes her. Cindy slowly opens an eye, peeking out through that one before the other opens just as slow. There was light coming into the apartment from the large windows that overlook the city below, and she rubs at her face with a heavy hand.

It takes some convincing to sit up, her sweater bunched up around her middle, one pant leg rolled up to her knee while the other stayed down. She must’ve slept good.

It takes a minute for her eyes to adjust once she’s upright, and in the kitchen she sees Stella leaning against the island, her back to Cindy, watching what she could only assume was the coffee pot that she’d seen last night on the counter. It was big and fancy looking. Something she herself surely couldn’t afford. But then again, after everything else in the place, that wasn’t surprising.

“Mornin’...” Cindy yawns, stretching her arms above her head until she hears a dull  _ pop _ from each shoulder, then rolls them back.

Stella is surprised by this, perking up slightly before she stands at full height, turning to look behind herself. “Oh, Cindy. Did I wake you up?” 

“No, no,” she answers slowly, now rolling her head back until there’s another  _ pop _ . “I overslept anyway.”

“You don’t have to worry about something as silly as oversleeping here,” Stella chides lightly, and Cindy just smiles. 

“Alright.” 

“Would you like some coffee?” Stella asks next, gesturing to the coffee machine with a tip of her head. “I’m brewing a pot right now.”

“That’d be wonderful, thank you.”

  
Stella smiles, giving a short nod before she turns back around and moves to grab a second mug. It’s a couple more minutes before she’s able to pour them any, but it gives Cindy time to convince herself to get off the couch, and maybe go change in the meantime. She excuses herself quietly as she slips into the hallway, and then into Stella’s room. 

Pryna was nowhere to be seen in here, but Amaretto was settled firmly into a very soft looking pillow at the head of the bed. Cindy just barely convinces herself not to get onto the bed and pet her, and once back into the clothes that she came in, she folds the set she had borrowed for the night and places them on the foot of her bed.

Once she’s out, she can see Stella humming softly to herself. She’s wearing a large blue flannel with a shirt underneath, and a pair of leggings. She looks so comfortable. She makes sure to say so.

“Thank you,” she laughs softly, “it’s one of my days off. I figured I might as well.”

“You look nice. I like that color on you.”

“You’re sweet.”

“Just sayin’,” Cindy says as she approaches, her hands behind her back until she’s at the island, where she crosses her arms over the marble counter. A mug is pushed her way, one with an assortment of colorful cats on it. It makes her giggle to herself as she takes it and takes a sip, letting out a sigh once she places it back on the counter.

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept great. For real. Thank you. Did you?”

“I did.” She agrees with another nod. “And I’m glad to hear it.” She sets her own mug onto the island, one covered in flora. Cindy is charmed by the amount of cute things she has. 

With a long sip, Cindy just looks around. It’s easier to look at everything now that she’s got light to see better, and she is vaguely intimidating by how much stuff was in here. Her own home was nothing to shake a stick at, she’d say, but nothing looked this expensive. Her home was more cozy, a little smaller but still large enough for her and Cid to live in comfortably. Still, it wasn’t like Cindy ever slept there much anymore, but whatever. Maybe she could invite Stella over some night. He wouldn’t mind staying at the garage for a change, she was sure…

“What’re your plans for the day?” Stella asks after a while, bringing Cindy’s attention back around.

“Oh, more work, prolly. I spend most of my days like that.”

“How come?”

“I just like it. Plus, Paw-paw’s gettin’ up there in years. I don’t like leavin’ him to work alone.”

“I’m glad you’ve got him in your life.”

“Yeah, me too.” She looks down at the counter, a little smile on her face. Without him, she really doesn’t know where she’d be right now. There was comfort with him. 

It’s not something she likes to think about too much.

“He don’t mind too much. Workin’ alone, I mean. But what kinda granddaughter would I be if I ignored our job?” 

“Aren’t there other people that work there?”

“Well sure. We got some people, been workin’ with us for years now. It’s just paw-paw and I own the place, so we’re always there. And, uh. I got a bed in the back, I’ll say.” 

  
“You sleep there?”

“Usually, yeah. Not as comfortably as on this couch over here though, lemme tell you. I could sleep on that forever.”

“You’re welcome to come back any time.” A pause, Stella taking a drink of coffee. “Don’t you get tired? Working so much?”

“Mm… I’unno. I guess. But I like it. It’s rewardin’. Makes me feel good. But like. You run businesses,” she says with a short laugh, “don’t  _ you _ get tired?”

“Well. Yes.”

“Hm. Maybe we should take a day off sometime.”

Stella raises a brow coyly, a corner of her lip quirking upward behind the rim of her mug. “I’d like that.” They go quiet for a while again until she reaches out, giving a gentle tug on Cindy’s leather sleeve. “I like this. It looks nice on you.”

Cindy looks down, then back up to the other with a grin. “Aw, thanks. It’s my favorite jacket.” 

“It looks really good. You always look good.”

“Oh, stop, you’re gonna make me blush,” Cindy titters.

“That’s not a bad thing.”

Cindy just puts a hand on her face, biting on her edge of her lip, playfully bashful. Stella moves, taking a step closer to her, standing next to her, and turning to face her properly. Subconsciously, Cindy turns as well, bringing her mug up to drink from while Stella sets hers down onto the counter. Her hip then bumps into it, leaning against it and she looks comfortable in her relaxed posture. Not one to judge, Cindy never comments on the stiffness in Stella’s shoulders, so just seeing her relaxing a little puts her at ease.

The two just watch each other for a while, eyes darting over each others’ features. The smoothness of Stella’s face. The space between Cindy’s front teeth, which were still biting at her lip. Stella’s eyes that looked like lilacs, and Cindy’s that were a gentle olive green. There were sunspots on Cindy’s tanned skin, where Stella’s looked immaculate and unblemished. They both come to the conclusion that the other is a beauty to be cherished.

_ Maybe that’s a little too much. _

Stella is the one that shifts first, briefly touching her fingers against Cindy’s, which brings her back out of her thoughts. Without having to think about it, she slips her fingers between Stella’s, a loose grip on each others’ hands. The taller blonde rubs her thumb along Cindy’s knuckles, with her other hand coming out to rest on the curve of her waist. Her fingers touch bared skin, warm in their touch and Cindy gives a soft sigh.

A socked foot taps against her own, causing her to peek down quickly. Even her socks were cute. Polka dots. 

When she looks back up, it's as she's being gently pulled in, slowly. Cindy’s free hand comes up to rest on Stella’s bicep, squeezing carefully and again they watch each other. It's a serene moment, one they both think they'll cherish for times to come. 

Cindy tries to keep her gaze steady, but her eyes dart down towards those soft pink lips before her and it's driving her crazy. Stella is doing the same, though she's also rubbing circles above the waistband of her jeans, an action that makes Cindy want to melt into her. She allows herself to do just that. Her chin tucks comfortably into the crook of Stella’s neck for a moment, and the hand that was on her waist moves, circling around her to hold her close. Their hands let go of each other, only for Stella’s to mirror her other hand, while Cindy’s rests on her shoulder. 

It just seems like the perfect moment. 

The pair move again until their noses are almost touching, though it's agonizingly slow by the time they stop. Stella’s eyes shut first, and Cindy’s are soon to follow as their breath fans out over the other's lips. Cindy’s start to part just enough to let out a short, silent sigh, and her fingers curl into blue fabric to ground herself. Stella’s hands were so soft against her waist, squeezing so gently that it feels difficult to stand upright. Another centimeter forward, their noses just touch. All it'd take is one more move. 

It's when Stella starts to lean in further that Cindy’s phone goes off in her back pocket, the tune loud and jarring from the sudden sound in the prolonged silence. It’s enough to make them both jump, feeling caught in the act as Cindy gives Stella an apologetic look while taking a step back, reaching for her phone. 

“Cindy here,” she says once she answers, and goes quiet for a moment. Stella can hear the other person on the line sounding frantic, and Cindy looks slightly exasperated. “Jer, for real?” A sigh, then a nod. “I’ll be back soon. You go on home, tell paw-paw I gave you the go ahead.” She waits another moment, then hangs up. “Stel, I’m so sorry, I gotta go.”

“Is everything alright?”

“New hire havin’ some troubles gettin’ used to the place. Sweet kid, he just gives me so much trouble sometimes.” She doesn’t look mad about it at least. She understands not everyone has a knack for engineering or mechanics. 

“Oh.” Stella gives a slow nod of her own, picking at her nails idly. “Alright. Well, let me walk you out.”

Cindy sighs again but starts off towards the door, slipping on her shoes before she turns to look at Stella once more, who was standing next to her. She doesn’t want to leave, but, well. Duty calls. 

“Thank you so much for havin’ me over. It was a real treat.”

“Of course. You’re welcome back any time.” 

Cindy just smiles, looking down briefly before she gives an  _ oh _ and starts to shrug off her jacket after taking her goggles out of the pocket. “I’ll trade you?”

Stella’s head tilts to the side curiously until it clicks and she slips off her flannel, holding it out for Cindy to take as she does the same. They exchange their clothes, Stella putting the leather jacket over her shoulders and Cindy pulling on the flannel, which she ties the bottom together to fit her form better.

“Blue looks nice on you.”

“Leather looks nice on you.” She says right back with a grin, reaching a hand out to run it along Stella’s shoulder. The hand trails down until she’s grasping at Stella’s again, giving it a squeeze. “Thanks again. Seriously.”

“Any time,” is said with a squeeze of her own, and then they let go. Cindy reaches for the door, unlocking it and stepping outside of the apartment. She turns back anyway, and Stella is still standing there with a smile on her face. “Get home safe.”

“‘Course.” 

And with that, the door shuts. 

Cindy stands there for a moment, frustrated with her employee’s timing. She likes her so much. She wants to show it and give her affection, but it seems like something is always getting in the way… though usually, it’s just her own head making her question herself until she’s too nervous to do anything. It was so unlike her. How many people tried to hit on her that she brushed off coolly, without a problem? Now that it’s somebody she actually likes, it seems impossible to function properly.

She pulls on her goggles, rolls up her sleeves, and leaves.

Getting on her bike again was so refreshing. Her mind was a jumbled mess right now and she was sure all she needed was to feel the wind in her hair again. Once she’s out of the city, she’s able to speed up to her liking, and lets her mind clear out. Everything was fine. Things were going well, if not interrupted often. Absence makes the heart grow fonder? Whatever that means.

There’s no music in her ears for this ride, letting the air whip at her cheeks and pound at her eardrums. It stings, but it’s just what she needs. 

The ride felt short, though it took the same amount of time as the day before. She was back in Hammerhead in what seemed like the blink of an eye and she realizes she didn’t clear her head the way she’d wanted to as she pulls up to the garage.

“What? Back already?” Cid calls from inside, and Cindy steps off her bike.

“Yeah. Gimme a sec, paw-paw, I’mma change real quick and then get to work.”

He doesn’t have a chance to say much as she runs to the office the bed was in. Work jumpsuit, her steel toed boots, and a bandana. But she stops before she leaves the room, looking to the bed that she’d thrown her clothes on. The blue flannel was there, crumpled up on top of her jeans, and she takes a moment to hold it to her chest, sighing softly. Pulling out her phone after a moment, she shoots Stella a text, then shoves her phone in her pocket, going back into the garage and calling, “ready, paw-paw!”

_ Made it safe _

_ <3 _


	8. Chapter 8

“Mornin’, paw-paw,” Cindy says as she comes out of the office, still in her clothes from the day before. Another late night, as usual. It wasn’t surprising. 

Stella has gone quiet again for the past week. It wasn’t her fault, she was sure. It was just a little frustrating because she was under the assumption it had to do with work again and there was nothing Cindy could do about it to help. She misses Stella so much when she disappears like this. 

“Mm,” Cid grunts out, offering her a quick glance before he turns back to his work. “Late again.”

“Oh, c’mon. Not by much. Don’t be mad.” 

“Just worried ‘bout ya, Cind. You’re my grandkid, an’ I don’t like seein’ my grandkid sad.”

“Paw-paw, I’m alright,” she mutters, reaching for her gloves to pull them on. “I’m not sad.”

“Mm.” 

“So,” she finally says, trying to change the subject. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Maybe if you woke up on time,” he says from under the hood of the car he was working on, to which she just says  _ paw-paw… _ , “you wouldn’t’ve had to rush out here for work, ‘cuz we got plenty’a boys on hand today.” 

“Oh. Well.” 

“Why don’t you go, get on home for the day? You need the break.”

“I’m fine, paw-paw, seriously!” 

“Just humor an old man, will ya?”

Cindy narrows her eyes at him, pursing her lips in thought before she sighs. “Fine, fine.” She tugs off her gloves again, then unclips her toolbelt from her waist to set them both onto a counter. “Don’t say I don’t do nothin’ for you,” she points at him, then smiles. 

“C’mere.” Cindy does as he requests, and he puts an arm around her shoulders to bring her into a hug. She returns it easily, letting out a sigh. “I’unno if this got somethin’ to do with your girl again, but it’ll be fine. You’re a good kid. She’s lucky to have you.”

“Stop, you’re gonna embarrass me.”

“I’m just sayin’. Now get.”

She nods, and she’s thankful that he’s so understanding. “Love you,” she says as she takes a step back, then exits the garage, grabbing her keys on the way out. Her bike is out front, and she’s searching for the right one when a car pulls up. She just barely takes a peek at it as she hops on her bike, and she’s about to put the key in the ignition before the car’s owner steps out.

“Cindy,” she hears, making her lift her head to see Stella standing there. It has her jumping right off her motorcycle, a relieved laugh escaping her as the two approach each other. Stella’s hands go for her waist, and Cindy puts hers on Stella’s shoulders, holding the other close. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she breathes out, shaking her head with a sigh and a grin. “Work?”

“Work. I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, hey,” Cindy shushes her, running her hands along Stella’s arms. “S’okay. I’m just happy you’re back.”

There’s a bark from Stella’s car, and Cindy looks over her shoulder to see Pryna in the passenger's seat. In the back seat, she can see a carrier, and she tips her head to the side in confusion.

“I had to bring them with me. This call was so sudden, I couldn’t find anyone willing to watch them in time.” 

“How long you been drivin’?”

“All night.”

“All night? My gosh, you must be exhausted.”

“I can’t say I’m not,” she admits, squeezing her waist in her hands. It brings her attention back around to Stella, and she gets an idea.

“Say, I have the day off. Your apartment is so far away still, I got a ten minute ride from my house. Why don’t you come by, take a rest for a while? I’ll drive.”

“Really? That’d be so nice.” She sounds relieved, like she wasn’t ready to be in the driver’s seat again for a while. Cindy will have to ask at some point where she keeps going to that she has to drive so much.

“Of course. C’mon, let’s go,” she lowers her hands down to squeeze at Stella’s, then steps back. She considers telling Cid that she was going to bring her, but one look in his direction and he seems to already know, if the nod is any indication. She guides Stella to the car, opening the door to the passenger’s seat for her and closing it once she’s seated, having to shoo Pryna into the backseat. Cindy circles around the car to get in the driver’s seat, and the car is so nice she has to take a moment just to appreciate being inside of it. “You ready?”

“Mhm,” Stella hums, closing her eyes as she sinks into the seat. 

“I can make you a coffee, or you can sleep in my room for a while, whichever you’d prefer.”

“A coffee would be nice, thank you.” 

“Got it.” Though she should get some sleep soon, she wasn’t going to force her, if it meant she could have some time to spend with Stella again. 

  
The ride is quiet after that, but Cindy doesn’t mind. She’s just happy to be back next to her, and the idea of her coming over to her house, to have no other obligations for the rest of the day other than just to be with Stella, was more than enough to make up for the radio silence. 

Pulling up to the driveway that led to Cindy and Cid’s cozy little house, she turns to face Stella, who’s sitting upright now that the car is parked. Cindy briefly notes that every time she’d come back from work, she’d always be wearing form fitting dresses, and it makes her want to run her hands over her curves and feel the fabric under her fingers, though the thought does make her blush a little. “We’re here.”

“Wonderful.”

They exit the car, and Cindy takes Amaretto’s carrier to bring inside, Pryna trailing behind Stella, who was carrying a box of their supplies, following Cindy to the door, then inside. 

The inside of the house is full of trinkets and gadgets, not much in the way of art, but more in mechanical structures. A small section of wall that had toy cars lined on it; an old pastime of Cindy’s was to collect little race cars. The furniture was smaller than Stella’s, but it suited the two of them just fine. 

Cindy closes the door once they’re all inside, letting Stella look around as she pleased as she sets down the carrier, letting Amaretto out of it so she could roam. Stella sets up their bowls in no time, and by the time Cindy is standing up from playing with the cat, Stella is approaching her again. The look on her face is determined, and she grabs for Cindy’s biceps to hold onto, bringing her into a kiss. 

The kiss itself is pressed hard onto her lips, Stella’s grip tight. As if Cindy would move away.  _ What a joke.  _ Cindy grasps at the other woman’s elbows, her fingers hooking around the crook of her arms, and kisses back with just as much pressure. It lasts a long moment, and once they part, Cindy’s head is spinning.

“I love you, Cindy,” Stella breathes out, eyes searching for something in her face almost desperately. “I’m the Queen of Tenebrae.”

“I-- what?”

Stella bites on her lower lip, her brows knitting together in uncertainty. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to think differently of me for it. Everybody gets so scared around me when I tell them.”

“Stella, I-- I don’t care,” she says with a short laugh, shaking her head. “I love you too.” 

With a breathless  _ oh _ , Stella watches her for only a second before she kisses her again, just as hard as the last time. Cindy’s hands move up, cupping her face in her hands and holding her close. Stella breaks the kiss again, touching their foreheads together and holding her waist with her own huff of a laugh. “You have no idea how much of a relief that is to hear.” 

“Please,” Cindy sighs, trailing her fingers down her cheeks to slide them down her neck, then grips at her shoulders. “You’re wonderful. A gal like me’s lucky to have a gal like you.” With a click of her tongue, she can't help but kiss her on her own, one hand sliding up to curl into ashy blonde locks. Their lips just fit together perfectly it seems, and every time they part, there's only seconds in between the next one. 

Finally they stop, though they're still holding one another by the time they do. Their faces are red, something the other thinks is adorable about each other, and Cindy tucks a strand of hair behind Stella’s ear. 

“I have to tell you,” Stella says after a blissful moment of silence. “I was called back home for… marital reasons.”

“Oh. Are you-?”

“No. They're trying. It's not working. I can't think about anybody but you.” The statement makes Cindy blush harder, biting on her lip a little shyly. “It's… I’m not asking for you to… you know. Get hitched. But would you come out with me sometime so--” 

“Hey,” she interrupts gently, rubbing a circle into the back of her neck with her thumb. “I’d do anythin’ for you.” It's so serious and yet she's sure that's the honest truth. Maybe it was too fast. They've only been on one date. But she bought a  _ cat _ for her. “No rush. No pressure. But I love you, and I’m absolutely crazy ‘bout you.” Plus, Cid approves. She needed to have that. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Stella whispers, touching her nose to Cindy’s as she squeezes her hips. “I just might need you to come to a few things with me before they expect that.” She looks into Cindy’s eyes with such a loving gaze that she wants to sink into a puddle on the floor. “Oh, I love you, Cindy.”

“I love you.” She says right back, and Stella looks so happy. She doesn’t want to let go. But she gives a final squeeze to her shoulder before she lets go and takes a step back. It’s so difficult to stay away. “Lemme make you that coffee, hun.”

Cindy goes into the kitchen to make a small pot of coffee, just enough for each of them to have a cup. Stella takes the time to wander around and look, taking in the sights and lingering towards the photo section for a while longer than other spots. There were photos of a young Cindy, each during various stages of her life. She was the cutest kid.

“Alright, ready.” She says as she comes out of the kitchen to the living room where Stella was, and she hands her one of the mugs. “We can sit out here or go in my room.”

“Anywhere you’re comfortable with.”

“Well. I’m good with either, but let me change ‘fore I take you in there.” Setting her mug onto the coffee table, Cindy excuses herself to go deeper into the house, into her room where she flips on the light and takes a quick look around. The place looks fine, better than she expected it to be. No clothes on the floor, no bottles or papers lying around, though she does have to make her bed before she can change. She pulls on a pair of shorts and a sweater, rolling up the sleeves.

Before she leaves, she grabs something similar to bring out to Stella, who was still standing by the pictures.

“Hey. You wanna get into somethin’ a li’l more comfy?” She asks, holding out the change of clothes until Stella takes them from her. “C’mon. Room’s this way.” Cindy takes her mug back up, and guides Stella into the bedroom. “Now, you do decide to go sleep, it’ll be in here. Sorry my bed ain’t nearly as big or comfy as yours, I’m sure, but it does the job.”

“If you join me, it’ll be the most comfiest.” 

Cindy chews on her lip, closing her eyes as she bites back a smile. “Well, I won’t say no.” Even if she just woke up maybe half an hour ago. Any chance right now to be close to Stella was worth taking. 

Fixing up the pillows to put them against the wall, Cindy pats at the head of the bed for Stella to take once she changes. There were nightstands on either side of the bed for them to set their coffees down, and Cindy grabs the remote to turn on the television for some light background music. 

“I’ll be right outside.” She says as she slips out of the room, and waits for Stella to change. When she hears her say  _ I’m finished _ , she comes back in to see Stella putting on her glasses, moving towards the bed to sit on the spot she’d been offered earlier. Cindy just takes the spot next to her, and the two are immediately reaching for the other to pull in close.

They couldn’t get enough of each other. Their hands reach out, lacing their fingers together, while they sit with their sides pressed against the other’s. Maybe it was silly. But Cindy knows she’s never felt this way for anybody else before. She’s crazy about Stella. Stella seems to be just as crazy about her. What more could she ask for?

  
Cindy rests her cheek on Stella’s shoulder, who puts her cheek onto Cindy’s hair. They go quiet for a while just holding one another, and when Cindy tries to peek up to her, she notices that she’s fast asleep.  _ How sweet. _ Maybe it’ll leave a kink in her neck but she’ll be sure to massage it away for her later. Right now? Time for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect smth coming up along the way....... 👀


End file.
